Los Angeles
La-la-land, Tinseltown | image_map = LA County Incorporated Areas Los Angeles highlighted.svg | map_caption = Location within Los Angeles County | pushpin_map = California#USA#North America | pushpin_map_caption = Location within California##Location within the United States##Location within North America | pushpin_label = Los Angeles | pushpin_mapsize = 280 | pushpin_relief = 1 | pushpin_label_position = right | coordinates = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = }} | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_type3 = CSA | subdivision_type4 = MSA | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_name2 = Los Angeles | subdivision_name3 = Los Angeles-Long Beach | subdivision_name4 = Los Angeles-Long Beach-Anaheim | established_title = Pueblo | established_date = September 4, 1781 | established_title1 = City status | established_date1 = May 23, 1835 | established_title2 = Incorporated | established_date2 = April 4, 1850 | named_for = Our Lady, Queen of the Angels | government_type = Mayor-Council-Commission | governing_body = Los Angeles City Council | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Eric Garcetti (D) | leader_title1 = City Attorney | leader_name1 = Mike Feuer (D) | total_type = Total | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = 468.67 | area_metro_km2 = 12562 | area_urban_sq_mi = 1736.02 | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = 34.02 | area_water_percent = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 93 | elevation_ft = 305 | elevation_min_ft = 0 | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_min_footnotes = | population_total = 3792621 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_footnotes = | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi = 8,092 | population_est = 3990456 | pop_est_as_of = 2018 | pop_est_footnotes = | population_urban = 12,150,996 | population_urban_footnotes = https://www.census.gov/geo/reference/ua/urban-rural-2010.html | population_metro = 13,131,431 (U.S.: 2nd) | population_metro_footnotes = | population_rank = 1st, California 2nd, U.S. | population_blank1_title = CSA | population_blank1 = 18,679,763 (U.S.: 2nd) | population_demonym = Angeleno | postal_code_type = ZIP Codes | postal_code = | area_code = 213/323, 310/424, 747/818 | area_code_type = Area codes | blank_name_sec1 = FIPS code | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = GNIS feature IDs | blank1_info_sec1 = , | website = | short_description = City in California | leader_title2 = City Controller | leader_name2 = Ron Galperin (D) | elevation_max_ft = 5074 | population_blank1_footnotes = | timezone = Pacific | utc_offset = −08:00 | timezone_DST = PDT | utc_offset_DST = −07:00 }} Los Angeles, officially the City of Los Angeles, often known by its initials L.A., is the most populous city in the U.S. state of California and the second-most populous in the United States, after New York City, with a population of 3,792,621.It has a land area of , and is located in Southern California. The city is the focal point of the larger Los Angeles–Long Beach–Santa Ana metropolitan statistical area and Greater Los Angeles Area region, which contain 13 million and over 18 million people in Combined statistical area respectively as of 2010, making it one of the most populous metropolitan areas in the world and the second-largest in the United States.Los Angeles is also the seat of Los Angeles County, the most populated and one of the most ethnically diverse countiesin the United States, while the entire Los Angeles area itself has been recognized as the most diverse of the nation's largest cities. The city's inhabitants are referred to as Angelenos. Los Angeles was founded on September 4, 1781, by Spanish governor Felipe de Neve. It became a part of Mexico in 1821 following the Mexican War of Independence. In 1848, at the end of the Mexican–American War, Los Angeles and the rest of California were purchased as part of the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo, thereby becoming part of the United States. Los Angeles was incorporated as a municipality on April 4, 1850, five months before California achieved statehood. Nicknamed the City of Angels, Los Angeles is a global city, with strengths in business, international trade, entertainment, culture, media, fashion, science, sports, technology, education, medicine and research and has been ranked sixth in the Global Cities Index and 9th Global Economic Power Index. The city is home to renowned institutions covering a broad range of professional and cultural fields and is one of the most substantial economic engines within the United States. The Los Angeles combined statistical area (CSA) has a gross metropolitan product (GMP) of $831 billion (as of 2008), making it the third-largest in the world, after the Greater Tokyo and New York metropolitan areas. Los Angeles includes Hollywood and leads the world in the creation of television productions, video games, and recorded music; it is also one of the leaders in motion picture production. Additionally, Los Angeles hosted the Summer Olympic Games in 1932 and 1984. Climate Los Angeles has a Subtropical-Mediterranean climate (Köppen climate classification Csb on the coast, Csa inland), and receives just enough annual precipitation to avoid either Köppen's BSh or BSk (semi-arid climate) classification. Los Angeles has plenty of sunshine throughout the year, with an average of only 35 days with measurable precipitation annually.> The average annual temperature in downtown is : during the day and at night. In the coldest month, January, the temperature typically ranges from during the day and at night. In the warmest month – August – the temperature typically ranges from during the day and around at night. Temperatures exceed on a dozen or so days in the year, from one day a month in April, May, June and November to three days a month in July, August, October and to five days in September. Temperatures are subject to substantial daily swings; in inland areas the difference between the average daily low and the average daily high is over 30 Fahrenheit (16 Celsius) degrees. The average annual temperature of the sea is , from in January to in August. Hours of sunshine total more than 3,000 per year, from an average of 7 hours of sunshine per day in December to an average of 12 in July. The Los Angeles area is also subject to phenomena typical of a microclimate, causing extreme variations in temperature in close physical proximity to each other. For instance, the average July maximum temperature at the Santa Monica Pier is whereas it is in Canoga Park. The city, like much of the southern California coast, is subject to a late spring/early summer weather phenomenon called "June Gloom." This involves overcast or foggy skies in the morning which yield to sun by early afternoon. Downtown Los Angeles averages of precipitation annually, which mainly occurs during the winter and spring (November through April), generally in the form of moderate rain showers, but often as heavy rainfall and thunderstorms during winter storms. The coast gets slightly less rainfall, while the mountains get slightly more. However the San Fernando Valley Region of Los Angeles can get between of rain per year. Years of average rainfall are rare; the usual pattern is bimodal, with a short string of dry years (perhaps ) followed by one or two wet years that make up the average. Snowfall is extremely rare in the city basin, but the mountains within city limits typically receive snowfall every winter. The greatest snowfall recorded in downtown Los Angeles was in 1932. The highest recorded temperature in downtown Los Angeles is on September 27, 2010 and the lowest recorded temperature is on December 22, 1944. Demographics |1850= 1610 |1860= 4385 |1870= 5728 |1880= 11183 |1890= 50395 |1900= 102479 |1910= 319198 |1920= 576673 |1930= 1238048 |1940= 1504277 |1950= 1970358 |1960= 2479015 |1970= 2816061 |1980= 2966850 |1990= 3485398 |2000= 3694820 |2010= 3792621 |estimate= 3857799 |estyear= 2012 |}} The 2010 United States Census reported that Los Angeles had a population of 3,792,621. The population density was 7,544.6 people per square mile (2,913.0/km²). The Census reported that 3,708,020 people (97.8% of the population) lived in households, 58,186 (1.5%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 26,415 (0.7%) were institutionalized. The age distribution was 874,525 people (23.1%) under 18, 434,478 people (11.5%) from 18 to 24, 1,209,367 people (31.9%) from 25 to 44, 877,555 people (23.1%) from 45 to 64, and 396,696 people (10.5%) who were 65 or older. The median age was 34.1 years. For every 100 females there were 99.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.6 males. There were 1,413,995 housing units—up from 1,298,350 during 2005–2009—at an average density of 2,812.8 households per square mile (1,086.0/km²), of which 503,863 (38.2%) were owner-occupied, and 814,305 (61.8%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 2.1%; the rental vacancy rate was 6.1%. 1,535,444 people (40.5% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 2,172,576 people (57.3%) lived in rental housing units. According to the 2010 United States Census, Los Angeles had a median household income of $49,745, with 21.2% of the population living below the federal poverty line. Race and ethnicity Los Angeles is home to people from more than 140 countries speaking 224 different identified languages. Ethnic enclaves like Chinatown, Historic Filipinotown, Koreatown, Little Armenia, Little Ethiopia, Tehrangeles, Little Tokyo, and Thai Town provide examples of the polyglot character of Los Angeles. According to the 2010 Census, the racial makeup of Los Angeles included: 1,888,158 Whites (49.8%), 365,118 African Americans (9.6%), 28,215 Native Americans (0.7%), 426,959 Asians (11.3%), 5,577 Pacific Islanders (0.1%), 902,959 from other races (23.8%), and 175,635 (4.6%) from two or more races. Hispanics or Latinos of any race were 1,838,822 persons (48.5%). Non-Hispanic whites were 28.7% of the population in 2010, compared to 86.3% in 1940. Mexicans make up the largest ethnic group of Latinos at 31.9% of Los Angeles' population, followed by Salvadorans (6.0%) and Guatemalans (3.6%). The Latino population is spread throughout the city of Los Angeles and its metropolitan area but it is most heavily concentrated in the East Los Angeles region, which has a long established Mexican American and Central American community. The largest Asian ethnic groups are Filipinos (3.2%) and Koreans (2.9%), which have their own established ethnic enclaves−Koreatown in the Wilshire Center and Historic Filipinotown. Chinese people, which make up 1.8% of Los Angeles' population, reside mostly outside of Los Angeles city limits and rather in the San Gabriel Valley of eastern Los Angeles County, but make a sizable presence in the city, notably in Chinatown. Chinatown and Thaitown are also home to many Thais and Cambodians, which make up 0.3% and 0.1% of Los Angeles' population, respectively. Japanese comprise 0.9% of L.A.'s population, and have an established Little Tokyo in the city's downtown, and another significant community of Japanese Americans is located in the Sawtelle district of West Los Angeles. Vietnamese make up 0.5% of Los Angeles' population. Indians make up 0.9% of the city's population. The city of Los Angeles and its metropolitan area are home to a large Middle Eastern population, including Armenians and Iranians, partially residing in enclaves like Little Armenia and Tehrangeles. African Americans have the largest establishment in South Los Angeles, including the industrial neighborhoods of Crenshaw and Watts.MaryEllen Bell; The City of Watts, California: 1907 to 1926, Los Angeles: Rising Publications, 1985. A definitive early history. In 1970, the Census Bureau reported city's population as 17.9% black, 61.1% non-Hispanic white and 17.1% Hispanic. However, since the 1980s, there has been a large influx of immigration from Mexico and Central America which have outnumbered the blacks in South Los Angeles. South Los Angeles, as well as neighboring communities such as the city of Compton that were home to predominant African American populations are now transforming into Hispanic communities. Pacific Islanders make up 0.1% of Los Angeles' population, and are concentrated in southwestern Los Angeles County, namely in Long Beach and Carson, which are home to thousands of Samoan Americans. Education Colleges and universities Private colleges in the city include the American Film Institute Conservatory, Alliant International University, Syracuse University (Los Angeles Campus), American InterContinental University, American Jewish University, The American Musical and Dramatic Academy – Los Angeles campus, Antioch University's Los Angeles campus, Biola University, Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science, Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising's Los Angeles campus (FIDM), Los Angeles Film School, Loyola Marymount University (LMU is also the parent university of Loyola Law School located in Los Angeles), Marymount College, Mount St. Mary's College, National University of California, Occidental College ("Oxy"), Otis College of Art and Design (Otis), Southern California Institute of Architecture (SCI-Arc), Southwestern Law School, and University of Southern California (USC). The community college system consists of nine campuses governed by the trustees of the Los Angeles Community College District: East Los Angeles College (ELAC), Los Angeles City College (LACC), Los Angeles Harbor College, Los Angeles Mission College, Los Angeles Pierce College, Los Angeles Valley College (LAVC), Los Angeles Southwest College, Los Angeles Trade-Technical College and West Los Angeles College. Schools and libraries Los Angeles Unified School District serves almost all of the city of Los Angeles, as well as several surrounding communities, with a student population around 800,000.After Proposition 13 was approved in 1978, urban school districts had considerable trouble with funding. LAUSD has become known for its underfunded, overcrowded and poorly maintained campuses, although its 162 Magnet schools help compete with local private schools. Several small sections of Los Angeles are in the Las Virgenes Unified School District. The Los Angeles County Office of Education operates the Los Angeles County High School for the Arts. The Los Angeles Public Library system operates 72 public libraries in the city. Enclaves of unincorporated areas are served by branches of the County of Los Angeles Public Library, many of which are within walking distance to residents. Media The major daily English-language newspaper in the area is the Los Angeles Times. La Opinión is the city's major daily Spanish-language paper, The Korea Times is the city's major daily Korean language paper, and The Los Angeles Sentinel is the city's major African-American daily paper, boasting the largest Black readership in the Western United States. Investor's Business Daily is distributed from its L.A. corporate offices, which are headquartered in Playa Del Rey. There are also a number of smaller regional newspapers, alternative weeklies and magazines, including the Daily News (which focuses coverage on the San Fernando Valley), LA Weekly, L.A. Record (which focuses coverage on the music scene in the Greater Los Angeles Area), Los Angeles magazine, Los Angeles Business Journal, Los Angeles Daily Journal (legal industry paper), The Hollywood Reporter and Variety (entertainment industry papers), and Los Angeles Downtown News. In addition to the major papers, numerous local periodicals serve immigrant communities in their native languages, including Armenian, English, Korean, Persian, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Hebrew, and Arabic. Many cities adjacent to Los Angeles also have their own daily newspapers whose coverage and availability overlaps into certain Los Angeles neighborhoods. Examples include The Daily Breeze (serving the South Bay), and The Long Beach Press-Telegram. Los Angeles and New York City are the only two media markets to have seven VHF allocations assigned to them. The city has major broadcast channels as well as three PBS stations. World TV operates on two channels and the area has several Spanish-language television networks. KTBN 40 is the flagship station of the religious Trinity Broadcasting Network, based out of Santa Ana. A variety of independent television stations also operate in the area. Seaports The Port of Los Angeles is located in San Pedro Bay in the San Pedro neighborhood, approximately south of Downtown. Also called Los Angeles Harbor and WORLDPORT LA, the port complex occupies of land and water along of waterfront. It adjoins the separate Port of Long Beach. The sea ports of the Port of Los Angeles and Port of Long Beach together make up the Los Angeles/Long Beach Harbor.Together, both ports are the fifth busiest container port in the world, with a trade volume of over 14.2 million TEU's in 2008. Singly, the Port of Los Angeles is the busiest container port in the United States and the largest cruise ship center on the West Coast of the United States – The Port of Los Angeles' World Cruise Center served about 800,000 passengers in 2009. There are also smaller, non-industrial harbors along Los Angeles' coastline. The port includes four bridges: the Vincent Thomas Bridge, Henry Ford Bridge, Gerald Desmond Bridge, and Commodore Schuyler F. Heim Bridge. Passenger ferry service from San Pedro to the city of Avalon on Santa Catalina Island is provided by Catalina Express. Category:Locations